The present invention relates to a bandanna for folding and a method of folding a bandanna. In particular, the invention relates to a bandanna for folding and a method of folding a bandanna for presentation of a graphics display area.
The area of games and devices available to hold the interest of children and adults is nearly limitless. In particular, those games and devices that challenge the imagination and stimulate learning skills are of even more significance. The development of dexterity, mathematical, and visualization skills serve very useful purposes. It is certainly an advantage to combine such learning, skills with a fun recreational activity. Thus, a need exists for a fun activity that combines useful learning skills for the entertainment and education of children and adults.